1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connector and in particular a plug connector which makes possible a transmission of high frequency signals with a data rate >10 Gbits and a bandwidth >500 MHz.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug connectors which are designed for the connection of twisted-pair cables with four wire pairs are known from the standard IEC 61076-2-109. For this purpose, the ends of the total of eight wires of the twisted-pair cables are each connected to a contact element. The eight contact elements are integrated in an insulator of the associated plug connector. The insulator forms four individual insulating segments which each accommodate two contact elements—a contact element pair. The contact element pairs are each connected with the ends of a wire pair of the twisted-pair cable. The insulator is enclosed by a metallic housing which serves as a shield for the contact elements arranged therein and also has fixing means in the form of a thread, a bayonet closure or a snap mechanism by means of which the two complementary plug connectors can be connected to form a plug connection.
The known plug connectors complying with IEC 61076-2-109 are suitable for the transmission of high frequency signals up to a data rate of approximately 10 Gbits and a bandwidth of approximately 500 MHz.